The invention relates to an instrument for measuring accelerations, particularly gravitation components for goniometry or angular measurements based on the deflection of a circular, metallic deflection part, which for forming two adjacent capacitors is held in spring-elastics, membrane-like spaced manner between two capacitor plates and between two parts of a common casing.
An instrument of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,413. Its measurement principle is based on the measurement of voltage changes caused in the associated circuits through capacitance changes to the two capacitors.